10 Things
by Baysylisk
Summary: After the attempted murder of the Block family, Massie Block begins to act strange. She becomes distant from her friends and seems to be...different. Something's up, and Derrick's about to find out just what it is.
1. Chapter 1

The familiar black Range Rover pulled up to the front of BOCD High. The majority of the student body turned to look as four girls gracefully stepped out, one by one. This was the Pretty Committee (PC for short), the envy of all the girls and the target of all the hormone-raging guys of the school. Olivia Ryan came first, her white-blond hair swaying in the wind, flaunting her new nose job like it was made of gold. Next up was Kristen Gregory, dirty blonde hair in a neat ponytail and books in hand, followed by Massie Block with her wavy chestnut hair and perfect summer tan. Lastly was their alpha, Alicia Rivera, with D-cup boobs and a perfect Spanish complexion that made nearly every guy in school want her as theirs. The four linked arms and strutted to their favorite oak three in the schoolyard, perfectly aware that their every move was watched.

"How much more superficial could they be?" Derrick heard from a girl behind him.

"I don't know, Claire, I didn't think it could be possible." responded another girl with a snort.

"Hey, don't diss my girlfriend like that, guys!" said a male voice, also behind Derrick.

"Cool off, Josh. You know she's a fake and superficial bitch." said the first girl.

"Derrick, come on, back me up!" pleaded the boy behind him.

"Cool off, Josh. I agree with Claire and Layne. Why exactly are you dating her?" Derrick responded, finally turning the face his three friends.

"Because she's HOT! Duh!" Josh yelled as Derrick rolled his eyes.

"That's not the only reason why you should date a girl, Josh," came a new voice from behind a tree, "you should date someone because you like them for their personality and sense of humor, not just because they look good."

"Shut it, Cam. I know you're just saying that to look good in front of Claire." Josh responded, teasing Cam.

"No, I'm saying it because it's true," Cam simply stated, making his way over to Claire to kiss her. Claire giggled as grabbed his messy jet-black hair, pulling him closer to him as they kissed. Layne made a face and turned away, while Derrick pretended to be suddenly engrossed in his class ring on his right hand.

"Guys, I'm gonna go see Alicia. Oh, and Cam and Claire, cool it with the PDA, please, it's slightly disgusting." Josh pointed out as he made his way to his girlfriend across the schoolyard. Cam and Claire stopped making out and sat next to a tree, followed by Layne and Derrick.

"God, I can't believe it's already the third week of senior year" Claire stated incredulously, intertwining her hand in Cam's.

"And even senior year can't destroy the curse brought upon us known as the Pretty Committee." Layne said, looking over at the group of girls under the oak tree.

"I normally don't mind," Derrick said, "but the fact that Josh's going out with that Alicia bitch is just making me mad as hell. Josh is a good guy and all last year he would complain about how annoying Alicia was. What changed this year?"

"I dunno, Alicia's newfound attention for him and his amazing brown hair and deep brown eyes? Or for his incredible body and sense of style?" Layne responded with a sigh, watching Alicia get up to kiss Josh under the oak tree. Derrick, Cam and Claire all knew that Layne had a major crush on Josh since freshman year, but Josh was somehow completely oblivious to how much she liked him.

"Don't worry, Layne. I'm sure you'll have your chance when Alicia dumps him like all the other guys she's ever been with," Claire reassured her, "and besides, it's senior year. When we head off to college there'll be plenty more guys to scout out."

"Hey! Does that mean you'll be ditching me??" Cam asked playfully.

"I don't think Claire would do that in a million years, Cam. And Claire, so you seriously think a cute guy would fall for someone with my sense of style?" Layne asked, motioning to her hot pink tank top, black tutu, bright green leggings and black converse.

"Of course they will, Layne," Claire responded,, turning around to be kissed by Cam once again.

The bell sounded and the calm schoolyard became a flurry of students making their way to BOCD High's front doors. Josh rejoined his friends before they stepped into the hall, since the PC always went to class late in order to make an entrance. The PC thought it was their way of looking fabulous, but Derrick thought it was just plain narcissistic and conceited. The four friends headed to their classes for the day, which felt like they lasted forever, but lunch provided a short relief from their studies before learning took over their minds again. The majority of the seniors didn't bother to take any advanced courses or anything since they already had enough credits to graduate, and Derrick was no exception. However, he still took a few classes at his parents' request, so it was a relief to head home.

After some brief goodbyes to his friends, Derrick drove home to do the rest of his homework that he hadn't finished during his study hall periods. As usual, he returned to an empty house, with a solitary note on the table. Derrick didn't bother reading the note, since it always said something along the lines of his mom not being home until later and dinner being in the fridge. He ran upstairs to his room and finished the rest of his homework then turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He didn't bother checking what Cam and Claire were doing, since it was a Wednesday and Wednesday was date night for them, while Josh was out somewhere with Alicia. He considered calling Layne, but she was probably studying since her mom made her take a ton of AP classes before graduation.

Derrick flipped through the channels, trying to look for a good show. By this time, it was about 6:00, since his homework took a bit longer than anticipated. He laid on his stomach, facing the TV, still channel surfing until a newscast caught his eye. He put down the remote and watched the report, a large red sign on the top of the screen blinking "BREAKING NEWS"

"Just an hour or so ago, the police arrested local resident Ivan Reltz for attempted murder of the Block family, one of the most charitable families in Westchester," the reported stated, "Little is known about Ivan so far except for that he was a chef working in the Block household while their usual housekeeper and chef Inez was on a short vacation. Police investigations have shown that he attempted to kill the family by poisoning their food. Massie Block had to be hospitalized, but is not in critical condition and will most certainly survive. The Blocks are currently-" the TV clicked off as Derrick saw Kaya, his little sister, by the power button.

"Hi Derrick!!" the girl yelled, running up to him and jumping on his back.

"Hey, squirt," Derrick responded, "How was dance class?"

"It was great! Madame Lucille taught us how to turn today!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Kaya! It's time for dinner!" Interrupted a voice from downstairs. The little 7-year-old dashed out of the room, full of energy as usual.

Oh, yeah. Dinner. Derrick hadn't eaten yet. Oh, well. He was tired anyway. Shutting his door and turning out the lights, Derrick decided to turn in early, thoughts of the newscast filling his mind.

**AN: Yeah, I'm sorry the chapter sucked and stuff, but I had to introduce the characters and start up the story. It'll get better later, so sorry for the lack of action and detail so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

The school day started out as usual, students mingling on the schoolyard, claiming their respective places. However, the arrival of the PC this morning not only brought the usual stares of envy and lust, but looks of shock and surprise. Two blondes followed by one brunette stepped out of the Range Rover and headed to their tree, acting as if nothing was wrong. But something was up.

Derrick had just gotten to school and saw Cam on the way to the lawn.

"Derr, did you notice that Massie's not here today?" asked Cam.

"Yeah," responded Derrick, staring into space as he thought about the newscast from the day before, "and I think I might know why."

"Wait, what?" replied Cam

"I saw this news report yesterday about the attempted murder of Massie's family, and Massie was hospitalized." Derrick told him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Cam said as he and Derrick finally reached their usual spot on the lawn. Layne, Claire and Josh were already there.

"Kidding you about what?" asked Claire.

"Apparently Massie was hospitalized yesterday after someone attempted to murder the Block family," Cam recited, "which is why she's not here."

"That doesn't make any sense," responded Claire curiously, "if the PC follows the same rules as the ones I know, if a member has to be absent from school for any reason, the rest of the PC will skip school since they don't want to split up the group. Especially in a time like this when one of the members is hospitalized." Claire had been inducted into the PC in the 7th grade, but she left the group in 8th grade when they made her choose between them and Layne. She didn't want to lose her best friend over a few preppy and self-centered girls.

"Wait one second," Josh said, squinting his eyes as he stared into the distance, "isn't that her right over there?" Josh pointed to a spot of the yard next to the parking lot. Sure enough, Massie Block was making her way to the lawn, but she was on a completely different course than the one the PC usually took in the morning.

"And is she heading over here?" Layne asked with both disgust and curiosity. Sure enough, Massie was heading toward the group of friends, a look on her face that was almost impossible to read.

"But didn't you say she was hospitalized yesterday?" Claire asked Derrick confusedly.

Derrick opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of the chestnut-haired girl herself.

"Yes, I was, but the poison didn't do anything to me, so I'm back today." Massie stated as the group of friends turned their heads to look at her.

_Why is she talking to us?_ Derrick wondered, _and why isn't she with her friends?_ Obviously the looks Cam, Claire, Josh and Layne gave each other meant they were wondering the exact same thing.

"I'm not an idiot," they heard Massie say as they looked at her again," I know you're all wondering why I'm here and not with the rest of the 'Pretty Committee'." she said, making quotes with her hands when mentioning her friends. "To answer your silent questions, I ditched them. Honestly, I never really liked them. I only hung out with them for the popularity…and to attempt to catch the attention of…certain people." Derrick could've sworn he saw her glance at him when she said the last statement, but he was sure it was just because she wanted to make sure everyone was listening.

"You still haven't told us why you're talking to **us**" Layne icily said.

"Oh, yeah, that," Massie said, her face showing she'd remembered her purpose in talking to them," Who here knows how to skateboard?"

Claire, Cam, Derrick and Layne immediately turned to Josh, silently answering Massie's random and strange question.

"Uh, I do?" Josh said, still confused by Massie's question.

"I'll meet you at the skate park after school today at exactly 4:00. That's not a question, that's an order. Be there." Massie demanded.

"Wait, what?" Josh answered, again, still confused. Josh was a bit spacey at times.

"I know you heard what I said, Josh. I'll see you at 4:00." Massie finished, just as the bell rang. She then gracefully turned and strutted to the school doors, alone.

"Well, that was really strange," Claire stated.

"Yeah," Layne agreed," What was that all about anyway?"

The five friends made their way to the door, their encounter with Massie still confusing them. However, Derrick couldn't help but feel Massie's visit was more than just a time to ask Josh a simple question. There was definitely more than that.

What it turned out to be was the start of a school year he would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I originally wrote the beginning of this story just to document it somewhere other than MS Word since I kind of liked the concept…I never expected anyone to actually ENJOY it, let alone REVIEW it, so thanks you guys for actually reading my random stuff! xD**

Derrick stepped into his first period class, English, which he happened to have with the baffling Massie Block, as well as the PC. Sadly, none of Derrick's good friends were in this particular class with him, but it didn't matter today. Derrick spent the entire lesson (something involving some poem by Robert Frost) staring at Massie, trying to figure out if there was something physically different about her since the day before. Massie typically clung to the side of Alicia Rivera, following her every command and agreeing with her every statement. Today, Massie sat across the room from her former friends, chatting with some surprised kids the PC referred to as "LBR's" (Losers Beyond Repair) as she took notes on what the teacher was saying.

Massie glanced up from her notes to see Derrick's piercing gaze upon her. Derrick expected her usual cold stare, the signature of the PC members, but instead he was returned with the look of an actual highschooler and…a blush? Massie quickly turned her head and continued to pretend to be engrossed in the English lesson.

Did Massie really just blush? No PC member ever showed embarrassment, or really emotion to be exact.

_"I ditched them. Honestly, I never really liked them. I only hung out with them for the popularity…" _Massie's voice echoed through Derrick's head.

Maybe she really **had** changed.

Several more pointless classes sped by until Derrick's lunch period arrived. Finally he had some time to spend with his friends…and to observe Massie Block.

Derrick had every one of his morning classes with Massie, and in each one, she seemed more and more like an actual person as opposed to some superficial follower. In Spanish, Derrick noticed that she actually made an effort to befriend a bunch of people that she would've never talked to a day ago. Of course, everyone was willing to talk with her, as they all still believed she was in the PC. Then, in gym class, Massie actually **tried** to run the mile their teacher had told them to run. Normally, the PC just stayed in a clump, walking the mile at a pace slower than a snail. Today, Massie almost beat Derrick in terms of time, finishing the mile a mere three seconds after Derrick.

When Massie walked into the lunchroom, Derrick and his group of friends were already seated at their usual table in the back corner of the cafeteria by the windows. The student body fell into a hush as Massie made her way to not Table 18 (the PC's official table) in the center of the room, but to Table 10, Derrick's table.

"Hey, you don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Massie asked as the group of friends shot each other confused glances.

"Ummm…sure?" Claire responded, shifting over to make room for Massie on her side of the table. The look on her face was one of surprise and slight fear as the former PC member took her place at the table.

It was just then that Derrick looked up and realized that everyone was staring at their table. Well, more likely just Massie. Kids were giving mostly looks of bewilderment, while the table in the smack center of the cafeteria was casting an evil aura just with their glares. Josh, Claire, Cam, Layne and Derrick all shifted uncomfortably in their seats as the students watched them with anxiety, wondering what was to happen with Massie next, while Massie seemed perfectly at ease, taking a sandwich and lemonade-flavored Vitamin Water out of the backpack.

"Nothing to see here!" Cam quickly shouted, obviously uncomfortable while everyone was staring at the lunch table. The majority of the cafeteria continued on talking, but one table continued their glares. The PC swiftly walked over to Table 10, still shooting Massie death glares as they made their way to the table.

"Hello, there, MAY-sie," Alicia began, purposely pronouncing Massie's name exactly how she hated it to be pronounced, "I see you've made some new friends here…tsk tsk." Alicia waved her finger in the air as Kristen, Dylan and Olivia continued their death glares. "Now, Massie, if you don't recall, rule number fourteen of the PC Code states that you may not, under any circumstances have any friends that were not hand-picked and/or approved by the rest of the PC beforehand," Alicia continued.

By this point, the cafeteria had diverted their attention to Table 10 once again.

"I'm afraid this means you'll have to either leave your new 'friends'," Alicia stated, placing air quotes around 'friends', "or we may have to kick you out of the PC." The rest of the PC simply nodded in agreement behind their leader.

"In case you haven't noticed already, Alicia **Rivers**, I'm not a part of your stupid little Pretty Committee any longer. I quit last night, remember?" Massie shot back at Alicia. Derrick couldn've sworn he saw a hint of fear in Alicia's eyes. Perhaps it was from Massie calling her by some other last name or by the fact that Massie was actually standing up to her.

"So go back to Table 18 where your Fannish ass and the rest of those bitches all belong," Massie finished.

The room stared with disbelief. Had Massie Block, one of Alicia's main followers, just not only stood up to Alicia Rivera, the alpha of the school, but also **quit** the PC altogether? Alicia, unable to stifle a comeback, simply collected herself into her normal, confident stature and signaled her girls to follow her back to Table 18.

"So," Massie began, taking a bite out of her sandwich as if nothing had just happened, "you didn't forget about my skateboarding lesson at 4:00 today, right Josh?"

"You are one peculiar child," Layne stated, confusedly glancing at Massie, still in awe as to what had happened just a minute ago. In fact, the whole cafeteria was in awe, the same thought running through their heads.

_What happened to Massie Block?_


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Derrick found himself, once again, lying on his bed with absolutely nothing to do. He'd just finished his homework for the day, but it was only 3:30. Claire, Cam and Layne probably needed more time to do their freakishly large amounts of AP homework, and Josh had that thing with Massie at 4:00. Derrick continued to stare at his plain white ceiling until he heard "Enter Sandman" start blasting from his phone. He quickly picked up, knowing exactly who it was by the ringtone.

"Hey, Josh. What's up?" Derrick began.

"Dude, I need you to go to the skate park with me at four," Josh said seriously.

"Wait, why?"

"To be honest, I'm kind of freaked out at how Massie suddenly wants to learn to skateboard…"

"Yeah, everyone is, Josh, but again, why do you need me there?"

"Ok, so I'm thinking…this whole thing is part of a huge conspiracy!"

"A what?"

"A conspiracy, Derrick! I bet that I did something wrong to Alicia, and now she's sent Massie to get revenge!"

"As probable as that sounds, Massie ditched the PC, remember? Oh, and don't forget how she basically told Alicia off in front of the whole school."

"It's all part of the plan! Don't you see! Something's going to happen at that skate park, I know it!"

"God, Josh. Fine, I'll go. But just because you're being insanely paranoid about something that's not going to happen. And because I'm really bored and I don't have much else to do with my life right now."

"Thanks, man! See you there at four."

"Wait, Josh. Don't I need a reason to go with you to meet Massie? I mean, I don't even skateboard."

"You can think of something. Maybe just say you're there to tape some skaters or something."

"Will do. See you later." Derrick hung up the phone and sighed. Josh could be so…Josh sometimes. Oh, well. He grabbed his jacket and camera and left a note for his mom, saying he'd be back eventually, before hopping into the car and driving off to the skate park.

It was a crisp, clear day with a moderate temperature, so the skate park was pretty crowded. Derrick jumped out of his car at precisely 4:00 after parking somewhat close to the gates of the skate park. He spotted Josh alone by one of the smaller half pipes and headed over to where he was standing.

"Where's Massie?" Derrick questioned as he approached Josh.

"I don't know. It's already 4:00 and she's not here yet," Josh said, adjusting his helmet. Josh was clad in a helmet, arm pads and knee pads along with the casual outfit he'd worn to school, "I knew this had something to do with Alicia!"

"Josh, just because Massie's here a little bit late, it doesn't mean she's conspiring with Alicia for a plot against you," Derrick replied with a sigh.

"I most certainly am not associated with that sleazy little bitch," came a voice behind Derrick, "oh, and hi guys."

"Oh, good, you're here," Josh said, slight fear in his voice.

"Yep, so let's get started already!" Massie replied, demanding her lesson with a smile on her face. It was new to Derrick to see her smile so genuinely. Usually the PC members only made serious expressions or smirked, and if they did smile, it was usually completely fake or exaggerated.

Josh ran through some skateboarding basics with Massie such as balancing on the board and going through the lists of equipment she'd need before he could teach her anything else. Then he spent a while showing her some tricks and basic moves on a small half pipe. Derrick almost believed Josh forgot about the whole" Alicia conspiracy" concept until he came up to Derrick in the middle of the lesson.

"Ok, it seems like nothing's happened yet, but we've been here for a while, so be on your guard," Josh said in a hushed tone to Derrick while placing his skateboard on the ground. Massie was over by the drink machine grabbing a bottle of water.

"Again, Josh, stop being so damn paranoid. It's fine. She's just here to learn to skateboard. That's all," Derrick responded, attempting to comfort Josh. At this point, Massie was on her way back to the two boys, but when she was only a few feet away from them, Derrick looked down.

"Massie! Watch out!" Derrick yelled as he realized that Josh's skateboard lay right in front of Massie. It was too late, however, and with a scream, Massie stepped on the skateboard and slipped, falling forward.

Right into Derrick's arms.

Massie quickly stood up and brushed off her sleeves, "Thanks for catching me, Derrick," she said, her head lowered with another blush apparently rising on her face.

"Sure thing," Derrick awkwardly replied, noticing Massie's blush. _Weird, again with the blushing. What is up with this?_ Derrick thought, examining Massie's lowered head. She looked up, her amber eyes meeting Derrick's for a split second.

"Ok, I think that's enough of a lesson for today, "Josh interrupted, obviously realizing the awkwardness between the two, "Massie, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then," he finished.

"Sure thing. Oh, and thanks for the lesson Josh. See you guys tomorrow," Massie said as she whipped out her car keys and strutted into the parking lot, avoiding eye contact with Derrick.

**AN: Sorry about that semi-abrupt ending. Oh, and for the semi-short chapter. I originally planned more for this chapter, but I decided to leave it until next chapter since I felt I had to get an update in this weekend. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


End file.
